Stimulation of the brain (e.g., deep brain stimulation) is often used to treat a variety of medical conditions including, but not limited to, Parkinson's disease, dystonia, essential tremor, epilepsy, obesity, depression, motor control disorders, and other debilitating diseases. To facilitate brain stimulation, a lead with one or more electrodes disposed thereon may be strategically placed at a stimulation site in the brain. Electrical stimulation generated by a stimulator may then be applied to the stimulation site via one or more of the electrodes.
While brain stimulation has proven to be quite effective in treating many different medical conditions, a number of negative side effects are often associated with the treatment. For example, brain stimulation may actually cause generalized seizures, which can be detrimental to a patient and his or her safety, health, and well-being.